


Why You Shouldn't Hook Up With Co-Stars

by dizzy



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dizzy/pseuds/dizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A list by Chris Colfer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why You Shouldn't Hook Up With Co-Stars

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
